


Special Gift

by minchanted



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Chan in a dress, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Happy Birthday Bang Chan, Hyung Kink, I am going to hell for this, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Soft Ending, Submissive Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, actually there is plot, channie babie, dildo, happy birthday channie, happy minchan month, it is chan's birthday and minho wanted to make him feel good bye, it is just them fucking otl, minchan, minchantober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanted/pseuds/minchanted
Summary: It was Chan's birthday and Minho had bought him a special gift (or gifts).
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 15
Kudos: 203





	Special Gift

The month of October was a special one, it started off with Chan’s birthday while it ended with Minho’s birthday. The past few years they had done the same repetitive things like going out for a date by the sea, having dinner, coming back home and sex. This time, Minho decided to spice things up. He had bought a gift for Chan and he was actually nervous, hoping that Chan would like it and not freak out.

“Can you tell me what the surprise gift is already, please Minho?” Chan asked, his tone pleading, as they entered their apartment. Minho held onto Chan’s hand gently, guiding him to their room, and switched on the light. There was a box on the middle of the bed and Chan threw Minho an inquiring look before heading towards it. He unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box, staring at it for two whole minutes in shock before slowly turning a bright red.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Minho whispered.

“Minho…” Chan breathed out slowly, looking up at him and Minho could see the lust so prominent in his eyes.

In the box, was a mini black lace dress that clearly looked like it would show more skin than hide. Chan picked it up and felt it with his fingers, it was so soft, just the way he liked it. There were also matching black lace panties and it stirred something inside Chan.

“I want to.” Chan admitted after a while, his voice filled with arousal.

“I knew it.” Minho said with a smirk, and it grew wider when Chan’s breath audibly hitched as he placed a hand on his thigh. “Sensitive already, I see?”

“I...uhm...going to change now.” Chan stuttered, flushing red and Minho gave him a tiny peck on his lips.

“Go change fast, and I will do everything and anything you want, baby.” Minho purred and Chan let out a whimper as he got up from the bed and hurried to the washroom.

Around ten minutes passed by, and Minho was getting impatient, the image of Chan in a black dress was already making him hard.

Chan got undressed quickly as soon as he hit the bathroom, stripping himself naked and putting on the panties Minho had gotten for him. It was incredible how the man had got him the perfect size and the material felt so good against his skin. He then slipped on the black mini dress and it was so short, barely hitting the top of his thighs. The dress was way too revealing, showing off his petite waist through the lacey material and Chan took a deep breath to steady himself.

“I am coming out now.” Chan called out shakily as he opened the door.

Minho straightened up and caught eyes with him as he walked out of the door, and Chan turned red as he saw his boyfriend’s irises darken, eyes raking all over his body hungrily.

“Oh god, Channie.” Minho choked out finally, his hands falling to his side, “I didn’t expect you to look this beautiful.”

Chan walked over to the bed slowly, taking a seat and crossing his legs, causing the dress to ride up a little, and expose more of his milky white thighs. Chan beckoned Minho over teasingly with the crooking of his index finger.

“Come here, and do everything and anything you want to do to me.” Chan purred, causing Minho to snap out of the trance he was in and the man closed the distance between them, tilting Chan’s head up before hungrily capturing his lips. Chan moaned into the kiss, as he moved up the bed, Minho clambering on top of him.

“Do you have  _ any  _ idea how fucking good you look in this.” Minho groaned as he broke away from the kiss, moving down to kiss Chan’s neck, biting and nibbling at the spot he knew Chan was the most sensitive at.

Minho’s hands slid up his dress, caressing the smooth skin of Chan’s inner thigh. Chan had shaved the day before, wanting to look his best for Minho. “So beautiful Channie.” Minho complimented as he pushed the dress up, revealing the black panties. “They look like they were made specially for you.”

Minho moved down Chan’s body, his hands roaming up and down Chan’s smooth legs as he sucked marks onto them. “Look at your pretty thighs all littered with my marks.” Minho said as Chan let out loud mewls and whines at his boyfriend’s ministrations. Minho bit hard at the skin of Chan’s inner thigh, eliciting a whine from the man. 

Chan’s skin was blazing hot with the contact and he gasped out loud as Minho mouthed his clothed erection, wetting the lace with his mouth. Chan shuddered at the feeling of Minho’s tongue against his dick through the lace and started thrusting his hips up into his mouth, his hands moving to tangle themselves in Minho's hair, tugging at the strands, hard.

Minho held Chan’s hips down, pulling away and looking at him through his piercing stare.

“Don’t be too impatient,  _ baby.” _

Minho smirked as Chan let out a shaky exhale, and he reached down to lick at the man’s erection again before moving upwards, moving the dress up and peppering kisses all over his boyfriend’s body, stopping at his nipples to tease it as he took it between his teeth, pinching it lightly and licking at it.

“Minho…” Chan moaned, wanting the man inside him already and he reached out and cupped his boyfriend’s bulge, smirking as he felt how hard the man was.

“Tsk tsk, not yet Channie.” Minho chided as he removed Chan’s hand. “I am not done taking care of you.” With that, he rolled Chan onto his stomach, pulling him onto his knees, his fingers ghosting down the dress which was sheer at the back. Chan arched his back reflexively, spreading his legs wider and lifting his hips up.

“Minho, what are you going to do?” Chan asked, his breath hitching.

Minho kept quiet, and he slid his fingers into the panties and ripped them off, throwing them into a corner.

“Why did you do that? They were my new favourites.” Chan complained and Minho kissed him on his back before whispering against his ears, “I will get you many more later, baby. I am way too impatient now.” 

Minho continued his ministrations, his thumbs grazing around Chan’s ass before spreading him open. The older man whined as Minho swiped his tongue along the mole that was on his left cheek, gently sucking at it before moving closer to his entrance. Chan was going to tell Minho to stop teasing him when he felt his tongue drag right across the puckered skin of his hole and he let out a guttural moan.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Minho’s grip on Chan tightened as the man scrambled to hide his face in the pillow, muffling his moans.

“I want to hear you, baby.” Minho demanded as he flattened his tongue out at the perineum licking up slowly, the sharp nails of his fingers digging into the tender flesh of Chan’s ass, leaving marks there. Minho continued this a couple more times, his tongue going in deeper, licking inside. Chan let out a yelp as he dug his fingers into the pillows, feeling extremely overwhelmed. Minho groaned as he thrusted his tongue in and out, working Chan into a frenzy.

Chan hissed as he felt Minho’s tongue disappear, feeling himself being turned on his back. Minho coated his fingers with lube before slipping them between his boyfriend’s legs, inserting two fingers in at once, and stretching him out. They had fucked countless number of times before and Minho could easily find his prostate now, smirking as Chan jolted with pleasure under him, striking that spot over and over again. Minho slipped in a third finger and watched as Chan tried to fuck himself on them.

“Minho… enough please,  _ I need you.”  _ Chan cried out.

The image of Chan, in that dress that was all bunched up, writhing in pleasure under him was a sight Minho would never forget.

“You look so pretty.” Minho choked out as he took out a small bag that was by the side of the bed. “I bought something else for you.”

Chan watched with wide eyes as Minho took out a box and opened it, revealing a large black coloured dildo.

“It fits your outfit, doesn’t it?” Minho asked as he lubed up the dildo. Chan felt the wind knocked out of him as Minho lifted his legs up suddenly, pushing them back and started pushing the dildo in him. Chan lets out a noise Minho had never heard before as he pushed the dildo in deeper. The toy had ridges all the way down and Minho aimed straight for the sensitive bundle of nerves, eliciting noises from Chan he had never heard before.

“Oh my gosh, Minho, I can’t.” Chan gasped as he felt the dildo ram against his prostate. 

“So fucking beautiful.” Minho hummed quietly as he pulled the dildo almost all the way out, the thick ridge around the head teasing Chan’s rim before Minho worked it back in. “Oh fuck, Chan...you should see how good you look right now.”

“Minho… I am going to come.” Chan whimpered as he felt his orgasm reaching him.

“Look at the way your pretty hole eats up the dildo, I am pretty sure it can take both my dick and the dildo at the same time.” Minho said, his voice dripping with arousal.

Chan whimpered at that, he was so hard right now and he moved his hand to touch himself but Minho slapped his hand away.

“I am going to make you come with just the dildo, baby.” Minho commanded as he increased his pace and thrust the dildo in multiple times before Chan was shaking violently, orgasming with a scream of Minho’s name.

Minho pulled the dildo out and watched as Chan’s mouth fell open, his voice seemingly gone along with his coherency.

Minho, then unbuttoned his shirt slowly, “Are you ready for the real deal, Channie?” He smirked as he unzipped his pants, pulling them off along with his briefs, and Chan watched hungrily as his boyfriend’s cock stood out hard.

“Fuck yes, fuck me until I can’t walk for the next week.” Chan demanded and Minho growled before biting down hard on his collarbone.

“You seriously drive me crazy, Channie.” Minho breathed as he slicked his cock up and lined against Chan’s hole, pushing in slowly. Neither of them said anything, as Minho’s cock slided in deeper and Minho waited until Chan adjusted to the fullness before he pulled out and thrusted in again. Chan already felt sensitive and sore from the dildo but he just couldn’t get enough of Minho. 

He held onto Minho’s biceps as the man hooked one of Chan’s legs around his neck, the new position opening him up more for him to penetrate deeper.

“Oh gosh,  _ hyung.”  _ Chan sobbed, feeling extremely overstimulated as Minho worked his hips faster.

Even though Minho was younger than him by a year, it was a known fact that Chan loved calling his boyfriend ‘hyung’ in bed, and no matter how many times Minho had heard it, he would never  _ not _ get turned on. With a grunt, Minho pulled all the way out, readjusting and sliding back in, hitting straight at Chan’s sensitive spot, making the man scream out so loud he was sure the neighbours were going to hear. Each thrust of Minho’s hips, sent Chan’s head hitting back at the headboard and the pain combined with the pleasure, intensifying it.

“Oh gosh  _ hyung,  _ go faster.” Chan moaned wantonly, as Minho continued pounding into him.

“Channie.” He wheezed, “You just lying here, in this fucking dress, taking my cock in eagerly… fuck it feels like it is  _ my _ birthday.”

Chan’s eyes rolled back, as he moved his hands to grip on Minho hair tightly as he felt the second wave of orgasm about to hit him.

“You are such a good boy, Channie.” Minho groaned and Chan’s legs started to shake as the orgasm kept building up painfully, exploding like fireworks. Chan shouted out Minho’s name over and over again, his vision starting to blur with the pleasure as his body started quivering and tingling from the force of the orgasm.

Minho continued to thrust into him, murmuring praises all the while, his hips moving precisely and he leaned down and captured Chan’s lips with his own, kissing him hard, their tongues sliding together as Minho came into Chan’s hole, filling him up. They stayed like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths before Minho flopped down on the bed next to Chan.

“Oh god, that was the best birthday gift I ever received.” Chan sighed as Minho fiddled with his dress.

“I think it is time you strip this off, I need to see you naked.” Minho mentioned as Chan burst out laughing before Minho continued, “But I want to take a picture of you like this before you do so.” 

Chan flushed a crimson red as Minho took his phone out and pointed it at Chan, snapping a few shots from every angle.

“You are so fucking ethereal, cute, sexy, gorgeous, hot and beautiful.” Minho whispered as he placed his phone aside and kissed Chan on his lips with each and every praise.

“Minho...stop…” Chan whined, his hands coming up to cover his face as he felt it flush harder than before.

“You love being praised don’t you, baby.” Minho hummed as he pulled Chan closer to him. “You did so well tonight.”

They laid on the bed, just kissing each other lazily, hands running all over each other before Chan decided he was ready for the next round, stripping the dress off and Minho worshipped his naked body, sucking marks into his stomach and thighs before Chan pushed Minho to lean against the bed and rode him, plunging himself on his boyfriend's dick over and over again, moaning out loud.

Once they reached their orgasms again, Chan fell against Minho and they laughed breathlessly and kissed sloppily, proceeding to take a shower,  before Minho yanked the sheets off the bed throwing them into a corner before getting new silk sheets. Chan jumped up onto the bed and laid down next to Minho, feeling content and happy despite knowing he would be walking with a limp the next week.

“So what do you want for  _ your _ birthday.” Chan asked Minho, staring up at him.

“Hmmm...what about you giving me a strip dance.” Minho chuckled as Chan groaned, two pink spots appearing high on his cheeks. 

“I will think about it.” Chan said as he curled up against Minho’s chest, burying his face into him. “Thank you, Minho.” He mumbled, “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Minho replied, his voice thick with sleepiness but yet meaning each and every word. “Happy birthday, and thank you for existing.”

The last thing Chan felt was Minho kissing him on his cheek before pulling him in closer for a hug and drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell.  
> *cries*  
> I don't know why I am even posting this...*looks away*  
> anyways, happy birthday to my ult, I love him so much and I hope he had the bestest day of his life because he DESERVES IT :(((


End file.
